Babies & Butterflies
by Bergslaw
Summary: Jane makes a visit with a special little person in tow, to see Maura at work


Babies & Butterflies

I decided to give the baby fic a shot. Hope you enjoy.

Thanks again for all the reviews, feedback, and new followers. You guys rock.

I had been five months since an adorable baby boy had been left on the doorsteps of Maura Isles home in Boston.

Five months of bottles.

Five months of diapers.

Five months of 3 a.m. wake ups.

Both Maura and Jane's lives had been turned upside down.

Jane had, for all extensive purposes, moved in. The guest room was given to the baby, where the crib that took Jane and Frankie 3 hours to set up, was now staying.

Jane wasn't sure how, or when…but "the baby" was soon being called "Jake."

Or if Jane's mother was around, "Jakie."

Shift changes were made, by both of them, though Jane had asked Maura not too. Jane didn't want to burden Maura with this responsibility, that she herself hadn't asked for, let alone her best friend.

Somehow, with the events of Dennis, the chaos that came after, Jake was the perfect thing for Maura. The best thing. Next to Jane. Jake and Jane…Maura would smile during the day when she'd think of them. What would they do that weekend? Should they paint Jake's room like they had discussed last night laying in bed.

Oh that had changed too.

No sex, though Maura wouldn't mind changing that either, but for now- it was just a matter of space and comfort. And sleeping next to each other brought them each a comfort neither had yet to address.

So here she was, on her lunch break, meeting Jane and Jake in the park.

Maura watched Jake and Jane sitting on the park bench. Jane was singing a song softly. Ever so lovingly and gently she placed the young boy back into his stroller.

"This was nice," Maura smiled.

"Well Jake and I were talking this morning," Jane began.

"Oh you were huh?" Maura smiled.

"Oh yes," Jane continued on. "We do it whenever we can. We kick back and have a few coffees. Read the paper. Joke about the art section. He doesn't get it anymore then I do."

Maura just laughed. "So you both decided to take the afternoon off and come to the office and take me for a picnic."

"Well that was my idea," Jane said looking at Jake. "But I'm sure he'll try to tell you otherwise."

"You're amazing with him," Maura said just speaking softly without thinking.

"Thanks," Jane smiled. "I like the person I am when I'm with him. I think he gets it from you."

"Well you can be certain he enjoys your company as much as I do."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Just then a young couple, in their early thirties, walked by holding hands and laughing. He leaned in and kissed his wife softly. Both Jane and Maura watched them with amused yet equally sad expressions on their faces.

"What are you thinking?" Jane asked when Maura finally took her eyes off the couple as they rounded the corner.

"They seem happy," Maura smiled and looked at Jane.

"Are you happy?" Jane asked.

"Very," Maura nodded and smiled. "It's a beautiful afternoon. I'm in the park with you and Jake. How could it be better?"

"Could it be?"

"Jane what are you asking me?" Maura asked curious. "Do I miss that?" she pointed to the now disappearing couple.

"Yes. Do you miss that?"

"Sometimes," Maura smiled. "But I wouldn't' trade what I have now for anything." Maura watched Jane shift. "Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Miss…that."

Jane looked like she was considering her words carefully which both worried and calmed Maura. After a few moments of silence Maura finally spoke. "It's ok. You don't have to answer…"

But Jane ever so smoothly simply reached over and took Maura's hand in her own. "I can't miss what I have," she said sliding over just a little bit closer to Maura. Their legs touching ever so slightly.

"I have someone I look at adoringly," Jane smiled. "Someone…who looks at me the same way."

"I do," Maura nodded. "I didn't think you saw…"

"I saw," Jane squeezed her hand gently. "I have all I need or could ever want in a lover, a best friend, a partner…a…wife…someone to spend my life with. I have that in you Maura."

Maura felt the tears welling up in her eyes. "I think that's the best beautiful thing you've ever said."

"Can I kiss you?" Jane asked moving her lips closer.

"Not if I kiss you first," Maura smiled and brought her lips gently to Jane's own. The soft child like giggle that escape Jake's throat made both women turn their heads and look at the little boy. A butterfly had landed on his leg and he was ever so curious.

"I read once that you can chase a butterfly all over the field and never catch it. But if you sit quietly in the grass it will come and sit on your shoulder," Maura said softly. She looked at Jane. "You're kind of my butterfly."

"And you're kind of mine," Jane smiled.

Another kiss later and Jane pulled away. "I read once that something as small as a butterfly beating its wings in China can cause a hurricane in America," Jane said considering her words. "Maybe we should go to China and kill all the butterflies, just to be safe?"

Maura burst into giggles and kissed Jane again. "You always know how to make me laugh."

"Well…I try."

FIN


End file.
